


La Mia Ancora

by Root (Fyki)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And Liam is in love, Character Study, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Theo is Liam's anchor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyki/pseuds/Root
Summary: "Non ti ho ancora ringraziato""Per cosa?""Perché continui a salvarmi"





	La Mia Ancora

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è stata la prima fic su teen wolf che io abbia mai scritto :o  
> La mia intenzione era di scrivere una flashfic, onestamente, ma la cosa mi è sfuggita di mano, quindi ecco a voi quasi duemila parole di Liam che è totalmente innamorato di Theo e che riflette sul fatto che lui è la sua ancora. Spero vi piaccia <333

Liam non avrebbe saputo dire da quanto tempo era in quella posizione, steso sul letto nella camera immersa nell'oscurità a fissare il soffitto, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, gli occhi che rivedevano con chiarezza quel che era accaduto quella mattina a scuola. Gli sembrava di riuscire ancora a sentire il rumore dello specchio che si rompeva per la pressione della testa di Gabe premuta contro di esso. Gli sembrava di riuscire a percepire l'odore del sangue e quello acre della paura, il respiro affannato del ragazzo e il suo battito accelerato. In quel momento, nulla di tutto ciò era riuscito a raggiungerlo, tutto ciò che Liam riusciva a sentire era la rabbia, quella furia omicida che continuava a ripetere che la persona che aveva davanti aveva fatto del male ai suoi amici. E Liam era pronto a lasciarsi andare, a lasciare che il suo lupo, che continuava a spingere e spingere per uscire, prendesse completamente il sopravvento. Era stato tutto ciò che riusciva a sentire, la necessità di abbandonarsi ad esso, di vendicare quel che era stato fatto a Mason e agli altri. Finché... Theo. La sua voce, il suo odore, la sua intera presenza in qualche modo lo avevano raggiunto, avevano superato il lupo e avevano trovato Liam, e lo avevano riportato in superficie. Theo lo aveva fatto calmare, lo aveva riportato in sé. E quel che Liam non capiva era come, perché.

_Perché?_  Era la domanda che continuava a porsi. Perché Theo continuava ad aiutarlo, a stare al suo fianco come se fosse l'unico luogo cui appartenesse? Perché continuava a salvarlo?

Liam non lo capiva. Era stato facile prima, quando Theo non era altro che il nemico, colui che si era insinuato nel branco, che aveva contribuito a metterli uno contro l'altro, che si era guadagnato la loro fiducia e poi li aveva traditi con un sorriso malvagio dipinto sulle labbra. Non c'era stato nulla da capire, allora. Ma adesso, da quando Liam lo aveva riportato indietro dall'inferno in cui era finito, da quando avevano combattuto insieme i cavalieri fantasma (da quando Theo lo aveva salvato per la prima volta), tutto in lui lo confondeva. Liam non lo capiva affatto. Non capiva cosa volesse davvero, perché era rimasto a Beacon Hills, non capiva cosa si nascondeva dietro le sue parole e dietro le sue azioni. E la cosa peggiore era che Liam  _voleva_  capire. Liam voleva capirlo, svelare, uno strato alla volta tutto ciò che si nascondeva dietro le apparenze. Voleva capire perché gli occhi di Theo, quando lui pensava che nessuno lo guardasse, diventassero bui e tormentati, persi da qualche parte che nessun altro poteva vedere, lo specchio di un animo in pezzi. Voleva sapere perché ogni tanto il suo battito cardiaco aumentasse senza alcuna ragione apparente. Voleva capire perché Theo era ancora lì e non era fuggito il più lontano possibile da Beacon Hills e da tutti loro.

Liam voleva guardare Theo e riuscire a vederlo veramente, ogni sua parte e ogni suo segreto. Liam voleva vedere Theo, non la proiezione, il fantoccio che la chimera mostrava a tutti loro.

Soprattutto, Liam voleva capire perché solo a lui era stato concesso di vedere attimi del vero Theo. Ogni volta che Theo lo salvava, Liam riusciva a vederlo, e tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto era  _capirlo._

Ripensò agli occhi gentili, alle parole di conforto e al sorriso che Theo gli aveva rivolto quando erano in auto, dopo che avevano lasciato lo zoo abbandonato.  _Dopo che ho quasi ucciso Nolan._

_Dopo che Theo mi ha salvato un'altra volta._ Se le mani di Liam non erano sporche del sangue di un povero ragazzo la cui unica colpa era quella di essere troppo spaventato, era solo merito di Theo.

_Perché continui a cercare di salvarmi?_

_Perché?_ era la domanda che Liam continuava a chiedersi.

_Come?_ Era la domanda che cercava di impedirsi di porsi, ma che continuava a tornare prepotente nella sua mente, per quanto lui si sforzasse di cacciarla.  _Come è possibile che Theo riesca a raggiungermi, a farmi calmare?_

Era una domanda pericolosa a cui Liam aveva paura di dare una risposta. La risposta a quella domanda avrebbe cambiato tutto. O forse in realtà era già cambiato tutto ed era solo lui che si illudeva che non fosse così, che si rifiutava di ammetterlo.

Theo era diventato una costante nella sua vita. Il suo odore mischiato a quello di Liam stesso era un conforto cui Liam di tanto in tanto si concedeva di abbandonarsi; prendere un respiro profondo e riempirsi le narici con quell'odore così familiare, quell'odore che era così inconfondibilmente  _Theo._

Non avrebbe saputo dire quando aveva iniziato a sentirsi in quel modo. Non c'era stato un istante in cui tutto era cambiato, si era trattato di un processo lento e continuo, e Liam non se ne era accorto finché non era stato troppo tardi, finché cercare di fermarlo non sarebbe servito a nulla. Ma la verità era che anche se Liam lo avesse saputo, non avrebbe cambiato nulla. Il modo in cui Theo lo faceva sentire gli piaceva; lo confondeva e il più delle volte lo lasciava irritato a domandarsi se ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato in lui, ma al contempo era una sensazione familiare e confortante, come una rassicurazione che non sarebbe mai stato da solo e che con Theo poteva lasciarsi andare perché ci sarebbe sempre stato lui pronto a prenderlo.

Liam si sentiva sicuro. E non aveva alcun senso, non con i cacciatori che avevano conquistato Beacon Hills e attendevano solo di ucciderli tutti, non con la presenza misteriosa e pericolosa dell'Anuk-ite; Liam lo sapeva, non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticarlo, ma quando era con Theo sentiva di avere una possibilità di uscita, una possibilità di vincere nonostante tutti i loro attuali nemici.

Theo lo calmava in un modo che nessun altro era mai riuscito a fare. Anche adesso, il battito del suo cuore che proveniva dalla stanza accanto contribuiva a calmargli i nervi.  _Come?_  stavolta Liam non riuscì ad evitare la domanda. E non riuscì ad ignorare la risposta, così chiara ed evidente.

Si concentrò sul battito del cuore di Theo, sul suo odore, che Liam sarebbe stato in grado di riconoscere immediatamente. Era sveglio, si rese conto, e si chiese se anche Theo come lui non riuscisse a dormire a causa dei mille problemi e dei mille pensieri che si rifiutavano di lasciarlo solo.

_Continua a salvarmi_ , pensò Liam per l'ennesima volta, e all'improvviso gli venne in mente una cosa. Si alzò dal letto e a piedi scalzi attraversò la stanza. Aprì la porta il più silenziosamente possibile, e altrettanto silenziosamente fece i pochi passi che lo separavano dalla stanza degli ospiti in cui si trovava Theo. Non aveva alcun dubbio sul fatto che lui lo avesse sentito e che sapesse che era lì. Quando aprì la porta, Liam lo trovò seduto sul letto, come se non avesse neanche provato a dormire. I loro occhi si incontrarono e istintivamente Liam abbassò i propri, come se temesse che Theo potesse leggere troppo dentro di essi.

Senza dire una parola e senza incontrare lo sguardo di Theo, Liam si fece avanti e si sedette sul letto, accanto a lui. Distrattamente, per un attimo si chiese se si fosse seduto troppo vicino. Le loro ginocchia si toccavano, e il calore di quel contatto fece perdere un battito al suo cuore. Theo lo aveva sentito di certo, così come aveva di certo sentito come il cuore di Liam avesse ora accelerato. Liam avvertiva il suo sguardo su di sé, in paziente attesa.

"Liam...?". La voce di Theo era calda anche nell'aria fredda che proveniva dalla finestra aperta. Liam chiuse per un istante gli occhi, poi li riaprì e, finalmente, lì sollevò fino ad incontrare quelli di Theo.

"Non ti ho ancora ringraziato", disse.

"Per cosa?", chiese Theo, confuso. Liam osservò la linea delle sue sopracciglia aggrottare, le labbra leggermente piegate da un lato.

"Perché continui a salvarmi", rispose tornando ad incontrare i suoi occhi. "Quindi... grazie".

L'espressione di Theo si fece ancora più confusa, come se non riuscisse a capire perché stessero avendo quella conversazione.  _Come se non si aspettasse affatto di essere ringraziato_ , pensò Liam, e quasi si sentì male.

"Grazie", ripeté, perché era necessario che Theo lo sapesse.

Liam sperò che Theo fosse capace di capire tutto ciò che si celava dietro quella singola parola. E forse lo capì davvero, perché Liam sentì il suo cuore perdere un battito e il suo respiro bloccarsi per un istante. Quella reazione lo fece sentire fiero di se stesso, e senza volerlo si ritrovò a sorridere.

_Ma ti prego, non mettere in pericolo la tua vita per salvare la mia,_ avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma le parole si rifiutavano di uscire. Perché in quel momento, Liam guardò Theo e lo vide davvero, i suoi occhi gentili e tormentati -sempre, sempre tormentati- la bocca leggermente socchiusa e il respiro e il suo battito calmi e regolari.

"Di niente", rispose Theo dopo un silenzio che avrebbe potuto essere durato anni.

Liam continuò a guardarlo. La sorpresa non era ancora sparita dal suo volto, ma adesso era mitigata da qualcosa di dolce e al contempo sofferente che Liam non era in grado di identificare del tutto.  _Avrei dovuto dirglielo prima_ , si rimproverò,  _avrei dovuto ringraziarlo prima, invece di urlargli addosso._

Perché? avrebbe voluto chiedere. Perché continui a salvarmi? Avrebbe voluto chiederlo di nuovo, e stavolta aspettare una risposta. Ma non disse nulla, perché sapeva qual era la risposta che avrebbe voluto sentire. Avrebbe voluto che Theo gli dicesse che era rimasto a Beacon Hills per lui, e che era per quello che continuava a salvargli la vita; perché, nonostante tutto, ci teneva a lui.

Era quel che Liam avrebbe voluto sentire, ma neanche lui stesso sapeva come avrebbe reagito, sia che quella fosse stata realmente la risposta, sia che non lo fosse stata. In ogni caso, sarebbe cambiato tutto, e Liam non era pronto ad affrontarlo. Così, con ultimo sguardo e un sottile sorriso, si alzò dal letto e si avviò alla porta. "Buona notte", disse, prima di uscire dalla stanza.

Mentre ritornava nella propria stanza e si stendeva nuovamente sul letto, continuò ad ascoltare il battito del cuore di Theo. Era accelerato, notò, e la consapevolezza di ciò fece incrementare anche la velocità del proprio battito.

Si chiese se Theo lo sapesse, il motivo per cui lui era il solo in grado di calmare Liam. Si chiese se fosse consapevole di cosa significava per Liam.  _La mia ancora_. Era la prima volta che lo ammetteva a se stesso e, contrariamente a quel che si era aspettato, la cosa lo fece sentire bene. Un sorriso rilassato e contento si fece strada sulle sue labbra.

Ancora perso tra quei pensieri, il battito di Theo che risuonava nelle orecchie e il suo odore che gli pervadeva i sensi, Liam finalmente si addormentò.

**Author's Note:**

> Onestamente, il fatto che Liam non abbia mai ringraziato Theo dopo le innumerevoli volte che lui gli ha salvato la vita mi urta parecchio. No, davvero, penso che sarebbe stato bellissimo vedere Liam mostrare almeno un po' di riconoscenza nei suoi confronti ;A;  
> Ovviamente, quindi, ho sentito il bisogno di scrivere una fic u.u  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta <333


End file.
